JNPR Pancakes
by Dingbats and Dweebs
Summary: An extension of the scene glossed over in episode 14. Includes Ren making pancakes, Pyrrha laughing at her squadmates, and Nora drinking all the syrup! A silly little one-shot.


A/N So this is based off the most recent episode as well as a prompt from, ohmichaeljones, on tumblr. Written in like an hour, and probably needs some heavy editing, but it's just-for-fun.

Enjoy!

Spoilers: RWBY episode 14

* * *

"So, anyway, can you like totally imagine what Cardin's face must have looked like when Jaune sliced through that ursa? I bet he was sniveling on the ground like a baby. Ooh I wish we could've seen it! Right Ren? Ren?" Swinging her legs against the counter she was perched on, Nora prodded the somber boy next to her with a finger.

"Hmph." Ignoring his boisterous companion, Ren kept his focus on the frying pan, gracefully flipping three pancakes with one flick of his wrist.

"I know! Ahh, Pyrrha why'd you have to go and send us off with Yang and Blake? I would've given anything to see that. Not only Cardin getting his smug face beat in, but our very own Jaune showing him who's boss. You could've at least taken a photo!" Reaching for the syrup jug next to her, the excitable valkyrie took a big swig and then jabbed it in the red-head's direction.

"And then we had to deal with Professor Big, Blonde, and Bodacious looking at us like we were some kind of idiots." Straightening up, Nora snatched the spatula from Ren's hands and held it like a riding crop. Lowering her voice, she did her best to imitate Glynda's severe tone.

"Dear me, it looks like you gone and gotten excited over nothing. Maybe next time you should evaluate the enemy's skill a bit better before you begin panicking like newborn babies who've lost sight of their mothers. I certainly don't have the time to sit here babysitting, I'm much too busy trying to get this stick out of my ass." She flipped the spatula dismissively, nearly clipping Ren in the head.

Ducking away, Ren took the opportunity to snag back his cooking utensil; replacing it with a finished pancake.

"Oooo pancake! Thanks Ren." Again lifting the brown jug, Nora slathered her pancake with syrup before stuffing the sticky mess into her mouth.

From her position in the doorway, Pyrrha looked on in slight disgust as her teammate chased her food with another slurp of syrup. "Mmm, Ren's pancakes are the best. He used to be no good at them, always burned one side or the other. Remember those first ones, Ren? They looked more like charcoal than food! Hey, hey, remember?" Grinning, Nora leaned forward, almost bumping noses with the brunette as he turned to her.

"Hmph." Nonchalantly avoiding his partner's attempt at a nose boop, he placed a full plate of pancakes in her hands. " Not that you complained. You would just slather them in syrup and down them like you hadn't eaten in weeks."

"Yep!" Proceeding to do just that, she began shoving the sugar-glazed food into her mouth. "Just wait till you taste these Pyrrha, they're the best you'll ever have!"

Shaking his head, Ren plated three more servings and brought them to the small table. "Any idea of where Juane is?"

"He should be here soon." Joining Ren at the table, Pyrrha took her seat opposing the hunter.

Unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap, Ren looked around the table for the final component to his dinner. Spotting the brown jug still in Nora's possession, he called out to her. "Nora can you pass the syrup please?"

Startled, the valkyrie froze in place. The aforementioned was jug flipped upside down over her plate; the last few drops of sugar dripping slowly from its opening. "Ummm," She hummed guiltily.

Pyrrah's hand immediately shot up to cover her laughter. Ren's face almost always bore the same unamused expression, only occasionally sporting a smile at some of Nora's antics. Now, however, his look bordered murderous, and as he slowly rose from the table Pyrrha could practically feel waves of irritation roll off him.

"Um, I'm going to go and see what's keeping Juane." Standing from her seat, she bade them a quick goodbye.

Racing out of the room, she barely heard the angry cry of "Nora!" and the clanking of dishes. Once outside, she let herself laugh freely at her teammates. Ren and Nora had to be exceptional friends to be able to act like that, and they certainty made a good team.

Smiling, she allowed her feet to take her up the stairs to the roof. Now, if only she and Juane could build a relationship like that, then nothing would be able to stand in the way of team JNPR.


End file.
